Nuestro encuentro
by daan1997
Summary: lucy una jove que se encontraba caminando por las calles de su nueva ciudad encuentra un joven de pelo rosa golpeado en la caye este encuentro cambiara su vida que sufrira varios sucesos ademas de los demas personajes que tendran sus propios problemas donde natsu los ayudara como pueda
1. una manera extraña de conocerce

Capítulo 1 : Una manera extraña de conocerte

Por las calles de magnolia se encontraba cierto peli rosa corriendo y esquivando a la gente huyendo de su amiga peli roja, la razón , boto su preciado pastel de fresas a la basura porque pensaba que estaba descompuesto, grave error

-erza, te lo suplico escúchame, pensé que el pastel estaba descompuesto- decía el peli rosa o más bien gritaba mientras huía de su colérica amiga

-NI CREAS QUE ESCUCHARE ESA PATETICA ESCUSA! NO ABRA LEY HUMANA QUE TE PROTEJA DEL CASTIGO QUE TE DARE, NATSU- gritaba erza con una aura asesina demoniaca a su alrededor dándole alcance al peli rosa y brindándole una paliza saciando su sed de sangre y luego marchándose a la casa que compartía con su amigo dejándolo atrás e inconsciente

Por otra parte cierta rubia que había llegado recién a la ciudad recorría las calle curioseando por cada tienda que pasaba hasta que- que será ese manchón rosa en la calle? - se preguntó la rubia acercándose cada vez más a dicho manchón, su horror fue enorme al darse cuenta que era una persona inmediatamente se acercó y le brindo ayuda para luego preguntarle que le paso- mi amiga es un monstruo cuando se enoja por eso acabe así- dijo el peli rosa sin abrir los ojos – por cierto mi nombre es Natsu, Natsu Dragneel- hablo el peli rosa para luego percatarse de quien la ayudo era una joven de estatura promedio, un cuerpo envidiable, rubia y de unos ojos color chocolate, quedo impactado al verla sin mencionar que estaba sonrojado pero fue sacado de su mundo por las palabras de la rubia- mi nombre es Lucy heartfilia, un gusto en conocerte Natsu- dijo con una gran sonrisa – Lucy? , es un nombre muy bonito, pero nunca te había visto antes en la ciudad?- pregunto – si es que me acabo de mudar hace una semana y estaba recorriendo la ciudad para conocer donde voy a vivir de ahora en adelante- respondió Lucy mientras veía al que tenía una cara pensativa hasta que dijo- si quieres te puedo enseñar la ciudad? – hablo el peli rosa- no gracias, no quiero ser una molestia y….. – fue interrumpida por Natsu- no será una molestia, así te presento a mis amigo además te lo debo por ayudarme- sentencio Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara y asintiera con la cabeza…..


	2. un tur y nuevas amistades

**Bueno primero que nada gracias a todos los que me estan dando una oportunidad leyendo mi historia sin mas palabras el captulo 2**

Capítulo 2: un tur y nuevas amistades

Caminando por las calles nuestro amigo peli rosa iba mostrándole lugares como el hospital, el centro comercial, plazas pero lo más importante la escuela fairy tail que es grande como con una capacidad de 4000 alumnos, sus muros eran de color rojo carmesí, tenía cancha de fútbol, tenis y básquetbol aparte de un gimnasio con piscina interior y lo más importante es su bandera que flamea al viento era de color rojo carmesí con bordes dorados y al centro el escudo del colegio un hada de color blanco, Lucy quedo impresionada por lo bella que es la escuela a la que pronto asistiría

-a que no es hermosa la escuela? – pregunto natsu

-SII es hermosa y muy espaciosa, que bueno que estudiare aquí- dijo Lucy con estrellas en los ojos y muy emocionada

-sería bueno que quedaras en mi misma clases- admitió el peli rosa con mirada esperanzada

- y por qué quieres que quede en tu misma clase? –

- porque me caes bien y eres mi nueva amiga- dijo este con una sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba mostrando su perfecta dentadura donde destacaban sus enormes colmillos como los de un dragón haciendo sonrojar a Lucy cosa que este no noto para luego decir más calmada

- a mí también que caes bien Natsu, espero que seamos buenos amigos-

- claro cuen…-

- oye cerebro de lava, escuche que erza te dio una paliza de nuevo dejándote como vegetal aplastado- se burló una vos desconocida para Lucy pero no para Natsu

- a ti que te importa y por cierto ponte algo de ropa stripper-

- PERO EN QUE MOMENTO! – dijo el hombre para irse a buscar sus prendas cosa que hizo rápido ya que volvió en un santiamén claro que esta vez vestido

- por cierto Natsu, quien es ella?- pregunto el hombre más menos de la edad de natsu

- ella? Ella es Lucy, me ayudo después de la paliza que me brindo Erza en este momento le estaba enseñando la ciudad- dijo el peli rosa tranquilamente

- un gusto Lucy mi nombre es Gray Fullbuster y se puede decir que soy amigo del carbón con patas- dijo este de manera educada

- el gusto es mío pero, porque se insultan y pelean si son amigo? – una pregunta que ni ellos se habían echo

-la razón es que a Natsu le gusta el verano, el fuego y todo lo que sea picante…-

-la razón es que a Gray le gusta el invierno, el hielo y lo frio…..-

- y yo odio eso- dijeron al unisón de manera tranquila para ellos pero para cualquier persona que los viera dirían que estaban pelando e insultándose con las frentes juntas

El tiempo se les fue volando, los tres amigos Lucy, Natsu y Gray recorrieron el resto de la ciudad juntos hasta el anochecer

-bueno natsu se está oscureciendo y si llego muy tarde Ur me mataría así que nos vemos mañana en la escuela- dicho esto Gray se fue rumbo a su hogar

- él tiene razón Lucy, vamos te acompaño a tu casa- dicho esto le tomo la mano a Lucy y esta solo atino a asentir con su cabeza para emprender juntos el rumbo hacia la casa de esta.

Durante el camino hubo solo silencio pero no uno incomodo sino uno agradable y tranquilo hasta llegar a la casa de Lucy donde Natsu diviso a una mujer idéntica a Lucy pero de mayor edad y con un aura maternal

-jojo no me dijiste que tenías novio Lucy?-

- no es no es mi novio, es un amigo que conocí hoy el me enseño los lugares más importantes de la ciudad – dijo esta con un sonrojo a mas no poder

- un gusto joven, yo soy Layla la madre de Lucy-

-el placer es mío , mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel- respondió este de manera muy educada y cortes

-gracias por cuidar y ayudar a mi hija, gustas pasar?-

-no gracias solo la estaba acompañando, además me está esperando mi hermana menor en casa junto con una amiga para cenar-

-tienes una hermana menor?- pregunto Lucy

-sí, su nombre es Wendy y estoy seguro que se llevaran bien, bueno me tengo que ir- dicho esto le entrego un papel a Lucy cosa que esta miro con confusión

-es mi dirección y número de teléfono, por si necesitas algo me buscas y te ayudare, bueno adiós señorita Layla y cuídate Lucy-

-tu igual Natsu, ve con cuidado a casa- luego de esto el chico desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche con rumbo a su casa donde le esperaba una deliciosa cena y una colérica amiga…

**gracias a todos por leer por favor dejen sus comentarios con sus opiniones para poder mejor y aser mas gratas sus lecturas que yo disfruto escribiendolas, a medida que baya mejorando are los capitulos mas largos y emocionantes tambien prondre drama asi que si les interesa diganme cua qieren que sea el villano de la historia y en respuesta a lucy nee si abran mas parejas y lo continuare ya que me gusta dejar las cosas bien echas**


	3. Dolor,tristesa y nueva familia

**bueno este es el capitulo 3 disfrutenlo de manera tranquila**

**sin mas aqui esta**

Capítulo 3: Dolor,tristeza y nueva familia

Lucy se encontraba en su casa más precisamente en el baño de su casa tomando una corta pero relajante ducha para luego ponerse su pijama que consistía en una camisa de tirantes y un short de pijama

-Lucy puedes venir un momento?-

-claro mamá voy de inmediato-contesto esta

-como conociste a ese chico llamado Natsu?-pregunto la madre de esta con notoria curiosidad

-pues lo que paso es que recorría las tiendas en la ciudad cuando encontré un ser rosa todo golpeado en la calle, asustada me dirigí hacia el pensando lo peor pero para mi sorpresa solo estaba inconsciente, lo desperté y atendí sus heridas y como vuelta de favor me enseño la ciudad y me trajo de vuelta- dijo sin mucho detalle

-y dime hija te pareció guapo? Porque a mi si- pregunto a su hija de manera picara y con una mirada de…. joven enamorada?

-p-pero que es-estas pre-preguntando mamá? Nos conocimos recién hoy y además n-no se n-nada de el, solo que tiene una hermana, y si eso era lo que querías me voy a la cama, mañana me tengo que levantar temprano ya que tengo escuela- dijo esta con un leve sonrojo y se dirigió a su cuarto sin olvidar de despedirse de su mamá

Por otro lado en alguna calle de la gran ciudad de magnolia un joven peli rosa caminaba sin preocupaciones en su vida con dirección la casa en la que vivía con su hermana y una amiga

-con que Lucy? Es una chica agradable, me cae bien – pensaba Natsu para sí mismo hasta que llego a una puerta de madera pintada de rojo, en la cual introdujo una llave y entro

- estoy en casa-

-bienveni….- la joven de cabellos azul oscuro hasta la mitad de su espalda no pudo continuar al ver a su hermano suspendido en el aire por erza que lo tenía agarrado de la polera

-NAAAAAAATSUUUUU, NO CREAS QUE ME OLVIDE CON LO QUE PASO CON MI PASTEL, ACEPTA LA RESPONSABILIDAD- grito Erza mientras sacudía con fuerza al pobre Natsu mareándolo de paso así es nuestro amigo tiene enfermedad al movimiento, si va en un transporte cualquiera o una persona lo toma y lo sacude sobre el suelo este se marea

-perdwn erza, te comprare un pawstwl más grande- dicho esto la peli roja lo soltó feliz con la propuesta de su amigo y este al fin recupero el color de su rostro y suspiro aliviado

-por cierto Natsu por que llegas tan tarde? No te pegue tan fuerte que recuerde-dijo erza como si pegarle a alguien hasta dejarlo inconsciente fuera lo más normal del mundo

- erza-nee tiene razón onii-chan, llegas tarde para la cena- pregunto Wendy con una cara de curiosidad e inocencia a la vez

-la cosa es que después de que erza me dejara inconsciente, fui despertado por una chica más menos de mi edad, se mudó ase poco a magnolia, su nombre es Lucy me curo las heridas y como muestra de agradecimiento le enseñe la ciudad y la deje en su casa- dijo este sin preocupación alguna para luego cambiar el tema

-por cierto Wendy que hiciste para le cena?- pregunto dejando en evidencia el hambre que tenia

-pues decidimos ordenar algo, así que hay pizza, te dejamos una con extra picante en ….-

No alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando Natsu ya había encontrado la pizza y se la está engullendo

-Bueno Wendy, erza mañana tenemos clases por lo que vayamos a dormir, buenas noches- diciendo esto el peli rosa y las jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones

A la mañana siguiente

Lucy se estaba despertando perezosamente pues eran las 6:30 de la mañana con paso flojo tomo rumbo al baño para tomar una ducha para despertarse completamente pero cuando iba a medio camino escucho tres voces hablando con su mamá, por curiosidad Lucy fue a ver de quien se trataba y tan temprano en la mañana llevándose una gran sorpresa allí se encontraban su mamá, Natsu, una niña de más menos 12 años de pelo azul oscuro y una joven más menos de la edad de Natsu y ella de pelo rojo escarlata y sin olvidar de que era hermosa

-OH Lucy como amaneciste?- pregunto el peli rosa con una gran sonrisa característica de el

-bien gracias, pero Natsu quienes son ellas?- pregunto Lucy aun extrañada por la presencia de la jóvenes en especial de la peli rosa

-yo soy erza scarlet y soy amiga de Natsu se podría decir que somos como hermanos-dijo esta quitándole un peso de encima a Lucy

-yo soy Wendy Marvell y soy la hermana menor de Natsu- saludo cortésmente

-un gusto conocerlas, por cierto Natsu que hacen acá tan temprano?-

-lo que pasa es que pensé que te podrías perder en el camino a la escuela, así que decidimos venir temprano para poder acompañarte en tu primer día de clases-

-bueno esperen a que me vista y vamos- dijo para ir a hacer lo que tenía planeado desde el principio

Luego de vestirse y tomar un rápido pero buen desayuno con sus nuevos amigos se fueron a clases

EH asique erza-san dejo así a Natsu?- pregunto Lucy sin mucha impresión por lo escuchado

-así es se lo merecía por lo que le hizo a mi querido pastel y solo dime erza-

-bueno hemos llegado veamos en que salón te toco- dijo Natsu

-veamos me toco en el 2-B-

-que bien te toco conmigo y erza- celebraba Natsu cuando el timbre de inicios de clase sonó

-bueno te esperaremos dentro del salón- dijo erza mientras la seguía Natsu

Minutos después

Un hombre de unos 40 peli rojo y con una presencia que inspiraba respeto entro junto a Lucy

-bueno chicos tenemos una nueva alumna, preséntate-le indico

-mi nombre es Lucy heartfilia, encantado de conocerlos- dijo dando una reverencia

- bueno puede sentarse al lado de Natsu- dijo el profesor señalando el lugar, luego de tomar asiento el profesor empezó a pasar lista

-cana alberona-

-aquí-

-Gray fullbuster-

-aquí-

-erza scarlet-

-aquí-

- Natsu Dragneel-

-aquí gildarts- contesto esto lo más relajado posible

- Natsu ya te dije que en la escuela no me llamaras por mi nombre-

-perdón se me había olvidado, viejo- dijo Natsu para luego recibir coscorrones y un castigo, así paso el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora del receso donde Natsu aprovecho para presentar a Lucy con sus amigos

-Lucy ellos son, juvia, cana, jellal, levy, gajeel y mira- los presento, la primera era una joven de tez blanca y cabello azul algo oscuro, la segunda una joven castaña y que desprendía un olor a cerveza, el tercero era un joven de pelo azul y con un tatuaje en el ojo derecho, la cuarta era una joven de estatura pequeña y de pelo azul claro, el quinto era un joven de ojos rojos pelo negro largo y rebelde y pircings en la cara y la última era una albina de ojos azules

-encantada conocerlos-

-el gusto es nuestro-respondió mira

-oigan dejemos de formalidades y vamos al karaoke a festejar- dijo cana

-cana tu siempre estás de fiesta- le respondió levy pero de igual manera todos aceptaron, al karaoke fueron Natsu, gray, Lucy, erza, Wendy, cana, juvia y jellal , Natsu canto la canción eternal fellows solo y la canción blow away con gray mientras que Lucy, Wendy y erza cantaron happy tale, así se les paso el tiempo Lucy le dio su número de celular a todos los presentes menos a Natsu que este ya lo tenía y viceversa los demás les dieron su número a Lucy, al irse se separaron en grupos juvia, gray y cana se fueron juntos, erza, jellal y Wendy se fueron juntos ya que Natsu dejaría a Lucy cerca de su casa

-bueno Lucy aquí te dejo-

-si, gracias por todo hoy lo pase bien- le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Natsu

-Lucy cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas ok?-

-si algo sucede te llamare-

-bueno me voy cuídate- y sin más el peli rosa se marchó a paso lento

Al entrar en su casa Lucy no sintió ruido alguno cosa que le pareció raro por lo que se puso a buscar a su mama

-mamá, mamá donde estas?-

-lu-cy-se escuchó un gemido de la cocina al lugar donde Lucy se dirigió encontrando a su mamá apoyada en una pared con sus ropas totalmente ensangrentadas y una puñalada en el pecho a la altura del corazón, Lucy quedo conmocionada con la escena que estaba contemplando a lo que solo atino a tomar su celular y marcar el número de su amigo Natsu

-hola luc….-

- Natsu ven rápido a mi casa, apuñalaron a mi mamá!-decía la rubia con un notorio llanto y desesperación

-QUE! ESPERA LUCYY VOY PARA ALLA- y sin más retraso Natsu corrió con todo lo que tenía a la casa de Lucy, entrando sin retardo por la ventana contemplando la escena, de inmediato llamo a una ambulancia y luego se acercó a Lucy que tenía a su mamá en sus brazos quien trataba de decir algo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

-lu-cy porrrr favor cuidat—e y se bu-ena- le dijo Layla a su hija

-nat—su po-rr fa—vor cu—id-a a mi hi—ja- y tras decir eso cerro sus ojos para no abrirlos nunca más, Lucy lloraba desconsolada mientras gritaba y Natsu quedó estupefacto con la confianza que le estaba dando la señora Layla, al poco rato llego la ambulancia pero ya era demasiado tarde

En el funeral se encontraban solo 2 personas esas personas eran Natsu y Lucy esta última llorando en los brazos de este

-que voy a hacer ahora, Natsu ?- preguntaba Lucy desconsolada

-por qué dices eso Lucy?-

-porque no tengo a ningún otro familiar al cual acudir como tampoco tengo como pagar la renta de mi casa por mí misma- tras escuchar eso Natsu se alejó un poco de Lucy y tomo su celular marcando un numero hablando con la otra persona cosa que Lucy no pudo escuchar

-cuantas habitaciones tiene tu casa Lucy?-

-tiene 4-respondio sin entender muy bien porque se lo preguntaba

-la razón es que erza, Wendy y yo podemos vivir contigo en tu casa y dividirnos los gastos en 3, así tampoco estarás sola, que te parece?- pregunto dudoso, Lucy quedo sorprendida ante tal pregunta que igual respondió

- estas seguro? No quiero serles una carga a erza y a ti- decía aun entre sollozo

-no te preocupes ya hable con erza y Wendy y están de acuerdo solo si tú lo estas- termino de decir el peli rosa

-por qué me ayudas tanto?- pregunto incrédula

-porque tú y yo sufrimos lo mismo, la perdida de la familia, pero aprendí que también tus amigos son parte de tu familia y mientras estés con ellos no te sentirás solo- respondió firme convenciendo a la rubia

-está bien pero con una condición, tu cocinaras en la casa y me ayudaras a encontrar trabajo- Natsu solo atino a sonreírle como respuesta ….

**espero que les aya gustado**

**porfavor no olbiden dejar reviews con sus opiniones y como mejor las historia para aserla mas de su agrado en el prox capitulo pondre el romance a actuar con diferentes parejas**


	4. pasado revelado yo sere viento y fuego

**bueno aqui el cuarto capitulo difrutenlo y perdon por la tardansa sin mas a leer**

Capitulo 4: pasado revelado, Yo seré el viento y el fuego

Ha pasado una semana de la muerte de la mama de Lucy y Natsu, erza y Wendy ya se mudaron a la casa de esta y como Natsu prometió le ayudo a encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de ropa como asistente y lo que más sorprendió a todos es que Natsu cocinaba tan bien preparando siempre un buen desayuno y esta mañana no fue una excepción

-Wow esto esta delicioso Natsu, porque no nos dices como es que cocinas tan bien si siempre lo hacíamos yo y Wendy?- pregunto erza sorprendida por las habilidades culinarias de Natsu

-si oni-chan porque no lo dijiste?-

-la razón es que trabajo en un restaurant y como siempre llegaba tarde del trabajo ustedes ya tenían lista la comida- respondió Natsu con una sonrisa orgullosa de su habilidad

-hablando de trabajos, Lucy ya te acostumbraste a tu nuevo trabajo? Te tratan bien haya?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido y vos preocupada

- si ya me acostumbre y todo gracias a cana y lissana- respondió con una sonrisa que convenció a todos haciendo que Natsu relajara el ceño y sonriera también

-bueno yo creo que nos vamos a arreglar para el colegio ya que terminamos el desayuno y se nos ase tarde- dijo erza y todos asintieron y se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a cambiarse de ropa

5 Minutos después

-apúrate Natsu que ya vamos tarde- grito erza con vos autoritaria

-ya voy que se me olvido mi bufanda-

- porque lleva siempre su bufanda a donde quiera que vaya?- pregunto Lucy de manera muy ingenua hacia erza y Wendy

- porque Igneel me la regalo y la aprecio mucho ya que es lo único que me dejo al morir- dijo Natsu saliendo de la nada y asustando a todos y este empezando a correr y saliendo de la casa con los demás corriendo detrás de el

-espera oni-chan, CUIDADO CON….- PAMMMM- el poste al frente tuyo- termino de decir Wendy para luego suspirar ya que su tonto hermano se encuentra tirado en el piso tras chocar con el poste que se encontraba frente de el

- eso me dwolio un pwco- decía este tras pararse y ponerse a tambalear

- estas bien Natsu?- pregunto Lucy preocupada por el tremendo chichón y la dificultad de hablar y mantenerse en pie del peli rosa

-siw swlo me doliw un pocwo-

-idiota como siempre, ven vamos a la escuela para curarte la estupidez y de paso el chichón- intervino esta ves erza y pues tenía razón en todo además de recorrer todo el camino persiguiendo al peli rosa ya habían llegado a la escuela

En la enfermería

Erza les dijo a Lucy y Wendy que se fueran a sus respectivos salones pues ella llevaría a Natsu a la enfermería para curarle el chichón

-idiota, cuantas veces e tenido que hacer esto desde que te conozco?- pregunto erza con tono de burla pero con una sonrisa maternal puesto que su amigo y casi hermano nunca cambiara

-como 20 veces al año- respondió Natsu tras sacar cuentas

- Natsu, cada vez que paso esto recuerdo la primera vez que tuve que curarte un chichón-

-ahh esa vez en que estábamos jugando gray, Wendy, tú y yo al pillo-

-si esa ves que me trataste de atrapar y yo te esquive haciendo que chocaras con el árbol detrás mío- tras decir esto los dos se echaron a reír por esos recuerdo y luego terminar de ponerle un parche en la frente a Natsu

- bueno ya está, me adelantare al salón- dijo erza para luego irse

-creo que también me voy antes de que comiencen las clases, me toca con gildarts y no desaprovechare la oportunidad de molestarlo- entonces salió de la enfermería solo para toparse con alguien

-te estaba buscando cerebro de carbón, que haces aquí?-

-pues lo de siempre choque con algo y el resto y ya lo sabes, intento de stripper- respondió Natsu y mando un insulto a su mejor amigo pero al darse cuenta de lo serio que estaba dejo a un lado las bromas

- que sucede, gray?-

-puedes venir necesito hablar contigo- dicho esto Natsu lo siguió hasta el patio de la escuela

-y bien?-

-pues- hizo una pausa y siguió- me gusta juvia y me gustaría confesarle lo que siento por ella pero no sé cómo- dijo gray dejando con la boca abierta a Natsu por lo que acababa de escuchar

-y como no tengo experiencia en este tema estoy buscando tu ayuda-

-mmmm no sé qué decirte gray yo tampoco tengo experiencia en esto por lo que no te puedo ayudar en tus problemas amorosos princesita del hielo- dijo riendo Natsu

-podrías dejar de burlarte es algo serio-

- no le des tanta importancia-dijo Natsu

-que no le de tanta importancia, ah CLARO TU NUNCA LE DAS IMPORTANCIA A NADA Y TE LO TOMAS TODO COMO UN JUEGO, ESO ME PASA POR CREER QUE PUEDO CONFIAR EN UN INUTIL COMO TU OJOS RASGADOS- le grito gray con una furia y decepción ya que pensó que su mejor amigo lo podría ayudar en su problema

- gray cálmate solo es una estúpida confesión- esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso pues gray se estaba matando pensando en la forma en que se lo iba a confesar y él le restaba importancia, de por sí ya estaba irritado pero ahora estaba furioso

-COMO QUE UNA ESTUPIDA CONFESIÓN- dicho esto se lanzó hacia Natsu y le propino un golpe en el rostro votándolo

- GRAY MALDITO, TE PASASTE- Natsu se levantó y le dio un golpe en el estómago a gray dejándolo sin aire

- ESO PASA POR QUE UNO CONFIA EN TI Y TU LE DAS LA ESPALDA- y así prosiguió la pelea con gray pegándole una patada a Natsu en las costillas y este respondiéndole con un puñetazo en el mentón

- YO JAMAS TE E DADO LA ESPALDA EN ALGO Y ESTA NO SERA LA OCASIÓN, NO TE COMPLIQUES POR ALGO TAN TRIVIAL COMO ESTO GRAY-

- ESTO NO ES NADA TRIVIAL, ES UN GRAN PROBLEMA- dijo tras recuperarse del golpe en el mentón para darle uno a Natsu en la mandíbula

-SI ES TRIVIAL, TODO EL MUNDO SE ENAMORA- dijo tras recuperarse y darle una patada rotatoria en el estómago que dejo muy mal a gray haciendo que se preocupara por el

- pero no todos sufren por el cómo lo estoy sufriendo yo- gray ya no pudo más con la carga en sus hombros y se le escaparon unas lágrimas de sus ojos después de todo cuando un hombre sufre por amor siente un gran dolor que ni las perores heridas podrían asemejar y ni el mejor guerrero podría aguantar ese dolor

- en eso tienes razón amigo pero te digo algo si ella te ama no es por lo que aparentas ser ni por los detalles, se enamora de quien eres en realidad y no se necesita una cena en un gran lugar ni un lujoso regalo ni una gran confesión con todo y rosas, solo se necesita algo y esos son tus sentimientos y tu presencia, solo con eso harás una gran confesión y la harás sentir especial para ti, se tú mismo solo eso vasta y si te rechaza ella se lo pierde, vamos amigo tu puedes- dijo Natsu con su mano en el hombro de su amigo que se impresiono con la madurez que demostró Natsu en ese discurso que le levanto el animo

- tienes razón, gracias por aclarar mi mente confundida te debo una- dijo gray con una sonrisa que se le contagio a Natsu

-bueno ahora será mejor y a curar nuestras heridas e irnos a clases antes de que erza nos mate-dicho eso los dos amigo se fueron a la enfermería

En el salón

-DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAN USTEDES DOS, YA ES HORA DE ALMORZAR- decía erza mientras agarraba a Natsu y a gray por el cuello pues se saltaron toda la primera parte de las clases

-pewrdon erza, es qwe tenwiamws asuntws qwe atewnder- decía Natsu muy mareado

- si N-Natsu t-tiene razón solo eran unos a-asuntos que s-solo se podían arreglar entre hombres- apoyaba gray las palabras de Natsu

-bueno si era entre hombres que se le puede hacer- dijo erza que entendió el asunto para alivio de los 2

- pero como se hicieron esas heridas?- salió Lucy con su curiosidad al aire asiendo que erza mire con un aura asesina

-se estaban peleando?- pregunto erza

-no claro que no erza, somos mejores amigo jamás nos peleamos, Natsu se cayó de las escaleras y yo me resbale con el piso mojado- saco su mejor escusa

- ah si es por eso estas bien- se lo trago por completo pensaron Natsu y gray

- bueno será mejor que vallamos a comer antes de que se llene más de lo que estas- propuso jellal que apareció quien sabe de dónde y así se fueron a comer y luego al salón donde paso el tiempo de manera rápida para luego volver a sus hogares ya que ese día no tenían que trabajar

Ya en su casa Natsu, Lucy, Wendy y erza estaban conversando de cosas triviales

-oni-chan que piensas hacer de cenar?-

-pues quería intentar algo nuevo, por lo que preparare fideos con salsa blanca y almendras- respondió Natsu tras pensarlo un poco

-pues que esperas que tenemos hambre ve a prepararlo- obligo erza al pobre de Natsu para que se apurara cosa que hizo al instante ya que a los 20 minutos tenia una cena deliciosa con los fideos como plata principal

Después de cenaran Lucy fue a lavar los platos mientras que erza y Natsu disfrutaban jugando call of duty black ops 2 y Wendy se iba a poner pijama para luego unírseles junto a Lucy

-por cierto oni-chan, en mi clase va romeo conbolt-

-enserio, hacía tiempo que no veía a romeo Wendy uno de estos días invítalo después de clases para que juegue con nosotros-

- si lo hare- dicho esto dejaron de jugar donde erza quedo primera, Natsu segundo, Lucy tercera y Wendy ultima

Ya cada uno en su habitación Natsu se encontraba acostado en su cama aventando una pelota al aire y luego atrapándola pensando en lo que vivió hoy con gray

-espero que te vaya bien amigo- tras decir eso se disponía a dormir cuando unos sollozos interrumpan el silencio de la casa, los sollozos provenían de la habitación de al lado de Natsu, la de Lucy, quien se preocupó y se levantó de su cama para dirigirse a esta para luego entrar sin tocar la puerta, lo que vio lo entristeció, Lucy estaba llorando sin consuelo sentada en el suelo, este sin dudarlo se sentó al lado de esta y la abrazo sorprendiéndola pues no se había dado cuenta de su presencia

- Natsu que estás haciendo aquí?-

-porque estas llorando sola aquí?- le respondió la pregunta con otra

- es que me golpe el dedo del pie y me entro algo al ojo es solo eso- mintió cosa que Natsu sabia por lo que intensifico el abrazo

-Lucy, no me mientas por favor dime que te pasa-

- es que extraño a mi mamá, no se si lo pueda soportar más me duele mucho, Natsu me duele mucho, porque me dejo sola?- decía mientras correspondía el abrazo y lloraba en el pecho de Natsu desconsolada cosa que afecto mucho a este ya que nunca soporto ver llorar a un amigo y menos a 2 en el mismo día

-Lucy, ella nunca te dejo sola, solo tuvo que marcharse antes, comprendo tu dolor-

-TU NO COMPRENDE MIS DOLOR NATSU- grito Lucy despegándose de el para mirarlo a los ojos y darse cuenta que dijo algo que no debía

- si comprendo tu dolor Lucy pues yo también perdí a mi familia-dijo este de manera dolida haciendo recordar a Lucy cuando pregunto sobre la bufanda de Natsu este contesto que era un recuerdo de su papá que había muerto

- te comprendo Lucy, mi papá Igneel y la mamá de Wendy, Grandine, eran amigos de la infancia por lo que Wendy y yo nos conocimos gracias a esa amistad y siempre la trate como mi hermana menor y aun lo hago, un día cuando tenía 10 años y Wendy 3, Igneel y Grandine salieron a comprar los regalos de navidad que era en dos semanas más pero nunca llegaron, el auto en que iban se volcó- dijo Natsu con tristeza

- Natsu no es necesario que me lo cuentes-

-si lo es Lucy, tu eres mi amiga y para comprender el dolor de alguien tienes que haber sufrido lo mismo- tras decir esto Natsu continuo

-la noticia se esparció y planeaban separarme de Wendy pero gracias a makarov el abuelo de erza quien nos adoptó y nos dejó conservar el apellido de nuestros padres pudimos permanecer juntos- la historia cada ves más sorprendía a Lucy

- todos los días Wendy me preguntaba donde estaba su mamá hasta que….- Natsu dejo de hablar e intensifico el abrazo que aún se mantenía de parte de Natsu

- un día Wendy me dijo que ya entendió que su mamá había muerto y que no lloraría para no hacerme sentir triste, esas palabras me devastaron se suponía que el que protegía a Wendy era yo y no ella a mi esa noche me fui al patio de la casa y llore como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida- eso impacto a Lucy ya que a pesar de que conocía a Natsu hace poco no lo imaginaba llorando

- en ese momento erza me vio y en vez de ser distante conmigo como siempre fue desde que llegamos me abrazo y me prometió que siempre estaría a mi lado para ayudarme y yo le prometí lo mismo desde entonces somos inseparables, para compensar los gastos que teníamos Wendy y yo trabaje a escondidas para aportar en la casa y proteger a mi hermanita- dicho esto Natsu termino de contarle a Lucy su pasado

-Natsu, perdón por hacerte recordar algo tan duro- decía Lucy mientras abrazaba a Natsu y se sentía culpable

-no tienes que disculparte Lucy-

-pero-

-Nada de peros fue decisión mía contártelo nadie me obligo- le dijo algo serio el peli rosa

-Lucy sabias que hay gente que busca un viento y fuego especifico-

-un viento y fuego especifico?- pregunto incrédula

-sí, lo buscan para que seque sus lágrimas y los protejan- dijo este

-el mío es el viejo makarov, gildarts, erza, Wendy, gray y mis amigos-dijo este

-pero yo no tengo algo cómo eso?- dijo Lucy triste y con lágrimas aun en sus ojos chocolates

-pues entonces yo seré el viento, tu viento que seque tus lágrimas y el fuego que te proteja- dijo esto con una gran sonrisa llena de ternura

-Natsu, gracias- dijo Lucy a quien se le contagio la sonrisa

-bueno será mejor que me vaya a mi pieza a dormir- dijo Natsu que se disponía a irse pero Lucy lo detuvo

- Natsu, por favor duerme aquí esta noche- dijo Lucy mientas lo tomaba del brazo cosa que sorprendió a Natsu

-claro, te acompañare esta noche- dicho esto los 2 se fueron a acostar a la cama de Lucy donde cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo…...

**que les parecio el capitulo si tienen alguna queja, sugerencia o comentario no duden en dejar reviews**

**bueno perdon la tardanza y asta aqui los molesto que tengan un buen dia nos vemos su amigo**

**daan1997**


End file.
